Incipient
by CSInvestigation01
Summary: After New Moon, Edward didn't come back. Bella moved on to Stanford where she meets Greg. But, when Edward comes back, who will Bella choose? Okay, very terrible summary.PLEASE give it a chance. If you don't like it, we won't make you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! **_I told you not to use Spanish!_** So…it's .Mark and CSI-CrimeSceneInvestigation is our first joint fic as best-Wait…what? **_Rick's a nice guy._ **What??? Oh! Yeah…Okkkaaaayyyy then. ANYways…**_Pretty dress…hey, she was on Heroes, too. She cheated on her husband, who could read minds…_**Sorry…we're watching the first season of CSI in DVD. So, this is a CSI/Twilight crossover **_I want a piranha_**. Why would you want a piranha? **_Because they're cool._ **Warrick…Warrick…you asshole!!! What did Grissom tell you???? God dammit!!!! Listen to Grissom!!! Don't do it, Warrick!!!!!!!! AUUUUGGGHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry….Warrick was in a casino. Not always something that makes you feel at ease….Okay. I'm just gonna start over. HI! We're .Mark and CSI-CrimeSceneInvestigation. This is our first joint fic. As best friends, we're going to try to give you the best we can, but seeing as I (.Mark) have a couple other stories to deal with, it might not get our undivided attention. But it's a Greg/Bella friendship fic. So whatever happens, happens! **

DISCLAIMER: We do not own CSI or Twilight. Though we _really_ wished we owned Greg and Nick!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&PAGE BREAK (EAT IT)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Isabella Swan-more commonly know as Bella-walked through the doors of Stanford University with a nervous smile. As she walked, she could feel the stares of others on her. She blushed a violent red.

She had come to California for a couple of reasons. Mostly, it was to escape the memories of her old boyfriend. Everything in Forks reminded her of him; the cold weather that compared to his equally cold skin, the rare sunny days that reminded her of his skin that sparkled like a thousand tiny diamonds when he walked out into the rays of the sun, the rain that she would see on his inhumanly perfect face after he ran through the rain at night so he could sneak into her bedroom. The soft wind that reminded her of his gentle breath on her lips. Everything reminded her of Edward.

Yes, California was sunny for the most part. The sun beaming down did remind her of Edward but not as much as the other climates did. The sun was another reason for leaving Forks. Vampires could not pass through the sun when humans were around because of their skin. Although vampires didn't scare her too terribly, their signature beauty reminded her of the Cullens.

The Cullens had been a second family to her. And they accepted her as their own. She missed them all. Carlisle, so wise and dedicated; Esme, always kind and caring; Emmet, his prankster ways and hilarious personality; Alice, quirky and energetic; she even missed Rosalie. But most of all she missed Edward.

Bella ran into someone, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I didn't see you there." The guy said. Bella looked into his deep sapphire-blue eyes. She blushed. He was kind of cute. As in, his messy, blonde-ish brown hair, blue eyes, and cute, boy-ish smile made him drop-dead sexy.

"Oh…that's okay." She said quietly. He chuckled.

"Hey, do you have a name to go with that pretty face?" he asked hopefully.

"Bella."

He nodded approvingly. "Pretty name. Did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian?" She blushed again. He held his hand out for her to shake. "Greg Sanders."

"Hi." He laughed.

"Hi." Bella laughed, too. "Hey, I gotta get to class. I'll see you around." Bella grabbed Greg's arm as he spun around to head to class.

"Wait!!" She hesitated. "Can I get your number?"

Greg laughed. "Sure." He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on her arm. "Call me later."

**&&&&&&PAGE BREAK (EAT IT)&&&&&TIME LAPSE!!! END OF THE DAY&&&&&&&&**

"Hey, Greg!" Bella ran to catch up with Greg. He turned around just in time to catch her in the shoulder with his elbow, causing her to fall down.

"Oh, my God! Bella, are you aright?" Greg reached down to help her out. His normally smiling face was worried.

"No…" Greg frowned. "I'm right…_and_ left!" Bella burst out laughing.

Greg frowned even more. "That wasn't funny, Bella." And then he started laughing. They stood there in the middle of the hallway laughing like lunatics for about five minutes, earning weird stares from passers-by.

Greg eventually stopped laughing long enough to help Bella up. "Thanks." She smiled. "So what's up?"

Greg looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm…the ceiling…the lights…that window…" Bella giggled. "Not much. What's up with you?"

"The same. Pretty boring day, huh?"

"Yup. Want to grab some dinner?" Greg asked

"Sure. McDonald's?"

"Awesome."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&PAGE BREAK (EAT IT)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So, that was the first chapter. Hoped you like it! Review if you want. We don't mind if you don't want to. **

**- Peace. Love. Twilight**

**-- CSI-CrimeSceneInvestigation and .Mark**


	2. The Bitch is Back

Okay. So here's the deal.

I have a panic disorder and depression. My therapist and mom have ordered me to stop watching CSI or any other show revolving around/ containing too much death.

I am SO sorry about this you guys. I always do this to you guys. I know that I am a terrible bitch. I totally understand if you refuse to read any other stories I write or if you guys hate me. Because I deserve it.

I would suggest that you go to the co- author's site and continue on there, but knowing her she won't update anytime soon. So the stories up for grabs. If you just want to co-author, you can go to the site posted below and ask her if you guys can finish the story together.

Again, I am SO sorry! If I could finish the story, I would. But I am banned from it.

.Sexy- .net/u/1316994/


End file.
